In comparison to the known 1,2,3-triazole derivatives of 3-phenyl-7-aminocoumarin described in French Pat. No. 1,358,820, the triazoles of the invention are characterized by more neutral shades of white and a better solubility in organic media. They are excellently fast to light and stable to heat and also stable towards neutral or acid bleaching agent solutions.